The Memories, the Pain, the Feather
by Winterwing3000
Summary: The semisequel that takes place after the movie. The cards that are no longer touched can be a mysterious thing... VanHitomi


Faith's here! This is one of my fanfics, the others would come in shortly.I hope.. Anywayyyyyyyy.it's a songfic one-shot. It's about Hitomi returning to her special someone who is waiting just on the other side of the line..  
  
Enjoy! ^-^  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
The Memories, the pain, the feather By Winterwing3000 aka Faith  
  
~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.  
  
Setting down her book bag on the floor next to her desk, she plopped down onto her bed. Coming home from a hard day at college made her drowsy. Closing her eyes for a moment, she saw a vivid face. Pointed nose, unruly black hair, and deep chocolate eyes. "Those eyes.. They look so lonely. But.they're also hopeful." she thought to herself. *~*~I was waiting all my life to know you  
  
All about you  
  
And now I'm staring in your eyes ocean blue  
  
I'm all about you ~*~* Hitomi Kanzaki, age 18 laid motionless on her bed. Her dark sandy colored hair fanned out beneath her body. After coming back to earth from Gaea, she let her hair grow into a long and flowing blanket of brown waves. Her light forest eyes were still as curious and caring. Her body has grown since. The curves were showing, as well as her height. Instead of being a 5' 3", her growth spurt increased it to 5'5".  
  
A loud knock echoed in her room, "Hitomi? Are you in there?" her best friend Yukari asked from outside the door. Yukari was her roommate since they were in the same college. Getting up from the bed, Hitomi walked to the door and asked what's wrong.  
  
Shaking her head, Hitomi told her it was nothing and Yukari left her in her own musing. Her thoughts directed back to the face that she saw. "Van." Gingerly fingering the white radiant feather, she had a flash back.  
  
A boy with black hair and brown eyes about her age sat upon the stones with the background of an open sea. Seagulls flocked in the sky dancing in the setting sun's light. A tiny red-pink pendent hung around his neck loosely with a brown string. Smiling to him, Hitomi said, "I doing fine." A smile tugged at his lips and then stretching his white wings, he flew off into the bluest sky. *~*~And in my mind it comes so easily  
  
But there's a feeling coming over me  
  
I want to show you but there's no where we can really be free  
  
Everybody's watching  
  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together? ~*~* A sudden breeze blew into her room. Golden, red, and orange leaves floated in. Circling Hitomi, then the feather flew off from the bed stand and into her hand. Closing the window on her left, she saw her Tarot Cards on the corner of the study desk. Placing her hand on the deck, she felt warmth and loneliness. Remembering what she said before, "Sorry girls. I gave up on fortune-telling." Heaving a deep sigh, Hitomi picked up her bag and went to the library across the street to do her Chemistry report. Unnoticed, a mysterious wind blew the cards from its sitting place. Scattered on the floor, a certain white feather landed on the L'Amore, The Lovers. *~*~Take me away  
  
Take me far away from here  
  
I will run with you~*~* ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. "Van-sama!! Van-sama!! Where are you?" A grown feline with locks of curly orange hair ran around the palace. Scurrying up a tree, Merele jumped with ease onto the roof. Van turned his head in her direction when he heard someone jumping onto the tree. Crawling over to her friend, she sat beside him watching the bright sunset in front of them. "You're thinking about her, aren't you, Van-sama?" Merele asked, seeing him touching the pendent that was under his shirt. "Merele, don't you think it looks beautiful?" he said, not facing her. "What beautiful? Hitomi or the sun?" she said tilting her head. *~*~Don't be afraid  
  
Navigate and I will steer into the sun  
  
We will run ~*~* "." he kept silent, watching the sun to set, waiting for the moon. "Van, if you do love her, go. Go to her, go find her. You shouldn't dwell upon the past, trying to imagine that she's here. She's waiting too.If you keep her waiting for too long, she would loose hope. For being waited by her loved one. She would move on, would forget you, me, and Gaea. You shouldn't be worrying whether she loves you back or not. I know that she is still waiting. Believe me Van, girls don't like to give up so easily, but once it's over, then it's gone." Gliding down to the ground, she smiled at him and left him to his musings. *~*~ I try to remember when I was just a child  
  
In my room  
  
My imagination used to run wild  
  
I never knew  
  
That nothing's ever as it seems to be ~*~* ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Opening her door, she saw a horrible mess on the floor. Sighing, Hitomi bent down to pick up her cards. Counting her cards, she noticed one was missing. Looking beneath the desk, she reached in the dark and felt something soft and something smooth. Pulling it out, Hitomi saw the feather on the card that she was least expecting. "L'Amore." she whispers. Tears flowing down her cheeks, and her hand holding the card trembles. Calming down a bit, she sat on her chair. Shuffling the cards, she placed them into the fortune-telling formation. "I might as well find out the truth, sooner or later." She said. *~*~When I dreamed the life I thought reality  
  
It should be easy when two people love each other to love each  
other naturally  
  
Everybody's talkin'  
  
Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us? ~*~* Flipping over the first card, she saw the La'Luce (Ace of Dragons). "Very obvious, Van has a heart of one." The second was La Carrozza (The Chariot), saying someone left. Third was La Luna (The Moon), "I came back to the Mystic Moon." Turning the fourth one, it was La Torre (The Tower). "I have been doing something wrong.. but what?" L'Eremita (The Hermit), "Have I been hiding? Is that what I did wrong? Hiding from my heart?" It was getting very confusing to Hitomi, but she continued. "Il Guidizio (The Judgment), what am I going to be facing?" La Veggente (The Magician), "Something is going to appear.. is it Van?" Glancing at the last three cards, her breath was taken away at the next card. L'Aria (The Ace of Birds). "He's coming.. to me." *~*~Take me away  
  
(away)  
  
Take me far away from here  
  
I will run with you  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
(afraid)  
  
Navigate and I will steer into the sun  
  
We will run ~*~* "Il Pazzo (The Fool), this is confusing. Who is the lost? It can't be Van, he's too strong." Placing her hand on the last card, she looked away. Not daring to face the end of her future. "La Routa (Wheel of Fortune), so I guess it's a fifty chance that he's coming to me." A tear dropped onto the last card, leaving a tearstain. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she slumped into her seat and took something out from her book bag. A hard cover bound book, the title "Adaline Falling Star" engraved on the top on the front cover. Flipping to the first few pages, she started on the text to get her mind off things. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Stretching out his magnificent wings, he jumped off the mountaintop and flew to the bright moon in front of him. The cool night air blew into his face, making his hair flying everywhere. Giving the jewel hung on his neck a tight squeeze; his eyes were filled with determination. Gliding over the treetops, he head straight up like an eagle, finding for the right current in the wind. "Hitomi. Wait for me, please." *~*~We will run  
  
Whoah whoah whoah whoa  
  
We will run  
  
Ohh yeaaah yeaaah yeaaah ~*~* ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Softly knocking on her door, Yukari heard no reply and went in quietly. Seeing her friend asleep, pillowing her head into her arms, she drew her beige blanket over her. With a sad smile, she left the room, closing the door gently. Peaking into the spacey area, brown eyes were outside of the window. Tapping the windowpane gently to get Hitomi's attention. Stirring from her short nap, she blinked sleepily at the window to her left. With wide eyes, her hand flew to her mouth to hold back a gasp. Sliding the window open, brown eyes met green ones. "V-Van. is that really.what are you." Uttering his name made it even difficult for her to finish up the rest of the questions. Hopping into her room, he stood in front of her. He was taller than she was now. And his body was slim and firm. Both made eye contact, then broke it. Examining each other's body, an uneasy silence was in the air. *~*~Wouldn't it be good if they would understand us?  
  
Wouldn't it be good if we could be together? Take me away  
  
Take me away (away) ~*~* "Hitomi.. you look beautiful." Blushing lightly, she looked away, trying to avoid eye contact. "You. look pretty nice.. Yourself." Walking up slowly to him, she fingered the wings with caution. Finally gaining some courage, he lifted her chin up with his finger. "I.. want to tell you something." he said this hesitantly. Tilting her head in curiosity, she squeaked, "Um.What is it?" not really liking the tension that was building in her mind. "Hitomi, I." Bending down, their noses touched and then their lips met. She threw her arms around his neck, and his on her waist. Both were wishing that this moment would never end, but Van broke away. Taking Hitomi into a fierce embrace, he whispers into her ear, "I love you." Snuggling into his hug, she leaned her head on his chest. Hearing ever beat of his heart. Looking up to him, she said "I love you, too." *~*~Take me far away from here  
  
I will run with you  
  
Don't be afraid (don't be afraid)  
  
Navigate and I will steer into the sun  
  
We will run (run oh oh oh) ~*~* "Come. Come with me to Gaea. Be my queen, and help me rule Fanelia. Help me heal the empty hole in my heart. I can't bear to stand another day without you." Hitomi saw desire and loneliness in his eyes. She wanted to heal him, to pull him out of his misery. But she knows that her family and friends would worry. "I.. I wish I could. But I can't. My family, my friends, my dreams. They all lie here, on the Mystic Moon. I can't just leave them, telling them that I'm leaving with an angel of my dreams." Van looked crestfallen at this. When he noticed that she was not by his side anymore, he searched for her franticly. Hearing scribbling behind him, he twirled facing Hitomi's back. Going to her closet, she pulled out some clothing and accessories and dumped them into a duffle bag. She stole a glance at her lover, just to see a very confused face. Standing up, she walked over him and said, "I'm ready." Nodding his head after getting what she was doing, Van held out his hand. Taking his hand, Hitomi slung the bag over her shoulders. Flying off into the night sky, towards Gaea, she looked back and said her farewells to her hometown. Smiling up to Van, they looked up to the moon. They knew what was going to happen. They know that they are entwining their fates, to start all over. To begin a whole new life, adventure, and a whole new world. *~*~ (I will run) I will run with you wherever you go  
  
Don't be afraid  
  
Let's run away and I will steer into the sun  
  
We will run ~*~* Alright! I finally finished! So watcha think? Stupid? Lame? Corny? Cool? Nice? Great? I chose the song "Take Me Away" by Fefe Dobson. One of my favorite songs, plus I think it goes pretty well with the fic. I can't wait to read all ya'll reviews! Just press that shiny button on the bottom. 


End file.
